


Alphabet Soup

by purrrkitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Bank Robbery, Brainwashing, Confinement, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finn is a dick, Gaslighting, Helpless Rey, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Voice Kink, accent kink, bazine and kylo are partners in crime, be kind pls, drugged food, i haven't slept in 2 nights, is this me coping with TROS? prob, sloppy kiss fetish, we all need a friend like rose, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrkitty/pseuds/purrrkitty
Summary: Rey is late to a meeting with her bank to discuss whether she’s qualified to apply for a loan so she can move out of her rundown apartment. Things don’t go as planned when she’s held hostage in a bank heist and can’t remember anything. Then, she’s waking up in the hospital, befriending the charming toxicologist Kylo Ren who she can’t help feeling uneasy around.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 161





	1. running late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is someone actually reading my nonsense.. HEY i hope you're having a nice day
> 
> this is my first fic, if you notice errors pls help a sister out, I think my writing is below average I mix up the 1/3rd person sometimes bc im dumb as shit LOL and to think I wanted to major in English for uni hahhaha FOH young me with dreams. My thesis is due tomorrow and ive written this garbage :) can I even call this writing I need a fairy God-editor this feels like a disgrace to humanity

Rey’s phone alarm clock goes off at 8am on Saturday. She shoots up out of bed, practically leaping into her bathroom as she tosses her pyjamas into her hamper. Today is the fucking day. All those hours spent working in a shitty customer service position have come to fruition. She eagerly twists the rusty shower knobs, the broken shower head partially sprays the ceiling, leaving spatters of mouldy stains that are resembling Picasso’s fine work. The bathtub paint is peeling and bubbling from the heat. It sticks to her feet every time she showers.

Rey’s been fighting temptations left and right to repair every broken thing in her apartment, desperate to keep her credit in check. The repairs only need to be ignored for a few more weeks and she'll be rid of this godforsaken place.

After settling her deadbeat parents debts, her bank acknowledged her improvement in credit and her stable income. There is a silver lining. She won’t have to squat in a shoebox sized apartment for much longer. Or live off a high sodium diet of instant ramen noodles. Or ration her Wi-Fi usage in case she goes over the limit and is charged extra. She thinks that maybe in the future she’ll be able to watch movies on a screen bigger than her old iPhone5.

As Rey is scrubbing her body and shampooing her hair, she hums to herself as she finishes, clambering out the tub to dry off with an old stripy beach towel. After towelling her hair and slapping on some moisturiser, she rifles through her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She eyes her only two dresses, one is a worn blue floral sundress, and the other is a white off the shoulder that pinches her waist and ends a few inches above the knee. Rey wishes she could wear it more often. “Finally I have an occasion to wear this,” she cheerily announces and slips into the pretty white dress.

Her phone rings as she zips up her dress, the tune of the imperial march plays. Which means it’s Rose calling from Finn’s phone, because he'd never bother her at this hour. Rey answers and puts it on speaker so she can simultaneously put on a little makeup as they chat.

“Wakey-wakey Rey, it’s time to get yer ass outta bed” grunts Rose.

She turns to her mirror and starts putting on a little highlighter and mascara. “Good morning to you too. I’m awake, I’ve already showered and am heading to the bank shortly.”

“Well thank God. This was me calling to make sure you’re awake and have your shit together girl. I know today is an important day for you,” she croaks, but Rey can hear the smile in her voice.

“Thank you for ringing me I miss talking to you, I know you’re on a little vacation with Finn -“

“Yeah I’ve been crappy this week but I’ll be back Monday!” She interrupts. “We’ve just been so sucked into these Airbnb couple classes, like Nepalese cooking and ceramics. I’m conforming to the normie lifestyle and I’m starting to like it.” She pauses. “Too gross?”

Rose occasionally DJs at a few drag bars and Finn is a B-class photographer who likes to live lavishly like there’s no tomorrow. It was only a matter of time before he dragged her into his glamorous world where she gets to reinvent herself and pick up her hopeless music career. Rey tries not to be bitter or jealous but it’s hard when her boyfriend is financing everything and Rose doesn’t have a single worry in the world.

Rey chuckles to herself. “A little gross. Just enjoy yourself Rose. You’re in LA, it sounds like the classic LA experience.”

“Ugh you’re right. I just didn’t think I’d be the type to enjoy it here, everyone is freakishly nice.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it I suppose. Anyways, I know it’s early so you go back to sleep and tell Finn I say hi” Rey says as she straps her kitten heels on. “I’m currently putting my nicest heels on just for this bank meeting, it’s pathetic.” Rey flinches at Rose’s laughter that echoes through the phone.

“You’re a hustler baby, it’s not pathetic. But you also need to get laid. Snag a hot banker boyfriend today or text Hux, he’s cute and I’ve given you his number.”

“He’s married with kids. My 6 month dry spell hasn’t suddenly turned me into a home wrecker” Rey says firmly.

She imagines Rose is rolling her eyes and mouthing to Finn she’s a prude. “You gotta fix that.” She sighs dramatically. “Alright, well let me know how today goes! Bye Rey!”

The call ends. Rey combs through her silky dark hair, glancing at herself in the mirror and twirling her dress, checking there are no mystery stains or frayed edges she’s unaware of. She abruptly grabs her purse, phone and keys before marching out the front door. She can do this.

There was an accident on the subway, and so Rey arrives to her arranged meeting with the bank manager very late. Of course there was a fucking delay, she thinks. 

She emerged from the subway onto the street, briskly navigating through the bustling crowds. Sweat is beading on her brow and she hopes there isn’t a noticeable sweat stain on her back from being trapped underground with no air ventilation. But knowing her luck today, there probably is. 

Rey discreetly wipes the sweat from her forehead using her wrist. It’s a stifling hot day. It’s perfectly normal to sweat a little in this weather, except she worries she’ll make an even sloppier impression in this important meeting.

She fumbles through her purse frantically looking for a tissue to soak up the moisture on her back. But alas, she left her tissue pack in her work purse. 

Rey frowns and mentally congratulates herself for being a royal fucking idiot. 

There’s no time. She spots the bank up ahead and darts inside. The air conditioning welcomes her inside, cooling her warm skin as she sighs pleasantly. It smells like an elderly home, but she embraces it because it’s an improvement compared to the sour body odour she was choking on in the subway.

A woman at the front desk smiles at her sweetly. “Good morning, my name is Baz do you need any help?” 

“Yes, my name is Rey Niima, I had an appointment with Ben scheduled 45 minutes ago but I was held up. Is he still available right now?” Rey smiles trying to ease her nerves. It’s showtime.

“Ah, well you’re in luck he doesn’t have another meeting for an hour. If you’ll follow me.” The slender woman leads her to an office and knocks on the door before opening it and ushering Rey inside. “I’ll bring you back some water, you look parched hon.” Rey nods at her gratefully as the door shuts quietly.

A man with a striking set of eyes and luscious lips sits behind the desk. He’s wearing a white dress top that appears incredibly snug on him, his shoulders are massive and tense as he furiously types on his desktop keyboard. Black shaggy hair covers his ears but it’s styled in a way that looks quite endearing. The room itself is quite plain, there are 2 green cushioned seats in front of his desk, and a dying plant next to his computer. That is all.

“Hi I’m Rey Niima, we were meant to have an appointment 45 minutes ago.” Rey tries to smile but feels so out of place once he peers up at her with a raised brow. “I’m terribly sorry, there was an enormous delay on the subway and I couldn’t contact you to rearrange the meeting and so I’m here. I hope that’s okay.”

“I’m Ben Solo, the head bank manager.” He says stiffly extending his hand. 

He’s looking at her neck that still has a few droplets from the heat sliding down her chest. Shit he noticed how sweaty she is, she thinks. She doesn’t want to jeopardise this loan so she refrains from commenting on his lingering gaze and doesn’t hesitate when she shakes his hand.

“I’m also a sweltering mess” she laughs nervously, “could I maybe head to the toilet to clean up before we have a chat? I won’t be a minute.” 

“There's no need for that.” He says almost dismissively as he swiftly reaches under his desk to bring up a tissue box, offering it to her. She accepts a tissue and gently dabs her forehead.

“How rude of me. I feel awful asking to wait even longer for me when I was already running late,” her ears redden slightly and she’s so thankful her hair isn’t tucked behind her ears for once. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to regain control over her redness from spreading to her face. 

He suddenly stands and her eyes follow his gaze, she’s now craning her neck up at him. He’s at least a head taller than her and she can’t help swallow her dry throat. He breaks eye contact when he reaches behind him for a string that lowers all the blinds. All the glass walls are covered and no one can see them. 

There’s a knock at the door and the woman from the front desk, Baz, Rey recalls, returns with a pitcher of water and a full glass. Ben nods at her. She leaves it on the desk and leaves silently. Rey's hands don't know what to do so she takes a large gulp of the water.

“Now that you have some privacy,” his mouth tilts a little like he’s trying to withhold a smirk. “Please sit comfortably.” He gestures to the seat in front of his wooden desk and turns back to face her. She feels so utterly compelled to stay in the room like she's in a trance. 

“Erm alright.” She clears her throat. They both take a seat. She reaches for a few tissues and blots at her moist décolletage. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your accent…English is it? Not something I hear very often.”

Rey can feel his eyes following her every movement which she tries to ignore. “You’ve got a good ear, yes, I’m actually from London” she says light-heartedly. The damp tissues in her grasp are tossed beneath her in the bin. He rests his crossed arms on the desk and smiles at her. 

“So." His eyes redirect their attention to her own. "What can I help you with today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for a whole lotta sinning


	2. numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I do not condone any drug use where consent isn’t given, that is fucked and ain't right. Pls keep in mind this is fanfiction! My imagination ran wild & i'm on the dark side of the moon so deal w it
> 
> did i accidentally bring hypnosis into this fic?? my brain is scrambled and i need holy water halp

"Well, Mr Solo –"

"Ben please. I hope you'll allow me to call you Rey, I find that being on a more familiar basis helps me gauge what your character is like. For example, if I think you're a reliable, focused, hardworking woman, the bank will be more inclined in your favour. And by doing so speeding up the process to determine whether you meet the requirements to borrow a loan from this bank."

Rey's confidence shrinks the more he chatters away. She knows this is going to be a massive pain in the backend. "Is knowing what my personality like seriously going to impact whether I qualify for a loan?"

"Of course, it's standard procedure here.” He rests his chin on the his ridged knuckles. “Forgive me for saying so, but you seem tense Rey. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable in this setting? Some clients respond better when music is playing. Perhaps another drink or snack?"

Rey dreamily nodded. If it could lessen the anxiety in her heart, how could she decline?

“This is the opening to the overture of Don Giovanni, isn’t it beautiful?” the music dances out of the desktop computer, filling the air with movement.

It wasn’t torturing, the musical tempo was vibrantly sporadic but Rey felt as if the walls were closing in. “This feels a bit like therapy. Will you be charging me at the end of this session, Dr Solo?” Her mind was puzzled. Rey wasn’t even sure if she was asking questions that made sense.

He chuckled rather loudly, contrasting against the springy violins playing. “I’ve had clients so suffocated by their fear of rejection, they hinder the productivity of our discussion and end up walking away empty handed. I don’t want that to be the case with you.”

“I admit your methods are a little odd but I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You were right in suspecting I was nervous. I think I’m ready to discuss the requirements I must meet for this loan, if you please”

Rey looked down at the desk astonished that her water was all gone. "Wow I don't even remember drinking this earlier. This heat must be doing things to me." She notes absently.

"Indeed," Ben tilts his head in an amused manner. “I can see that you’re perspiring a bit, are you alright?” His voice startles Rey, it sounds quite baritone, deeper than before and her body is reacting to it as if he’s a musician, plucking at her, a stringed instrument.

“Am I?”

Rey awkwardly blots the back of her neck with another tissue and when she inspects it its very damp. “Huh. Would you mind lowering the temperature. I must be having some hot flashes or something.”

The more Rey talks the less things are beginning to make sense. She can hear a low chuckle from somewhere in the room. It must’ve come from Ben. Another cup with water that is looking shiny appears in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts. He is handing her a cup.

“Here, drink this it will cool you down.”

“Th-Thank you Ben.” she smiles as she takes another small sip. When she puts the cup down on the desk, all the liquid is gone yet again. How peculiar, she thinks. “Could you remind me what we were t-talking about?”

“Rey. How do you feel?” he’s staring at her in a way that feels subhuman.

“I-I-I think something’s wrong. I skipped breakfast. Mi-ight be why.” She stutters and tries to stand. Before she knows it Ben is up and behind her,guiding her to sit in his lap back in his leather seat.

“Sh. Take a breath. Feel my heartbeat.” He grips her small hand, his huge hand swallows it and he leads it to his chest. The vibrations fascinate her and she’s obediently kept her palm to his chest, relishing in the music she thinks is easier to listen to than the symphony in the background.

“D-i-i-id you do th-iiiis to m-m…”Rey opens her mouth and can’t form a sentence. Her tongue feels funny and her body is extremely hot as if she’s eaten something spicy. Everything is dream-like, she feels something dripping on her thighs, she touches them and they’re sticky and wet.

“Aw you’re drooling a little.” Ben says. He leans over and she feels a tingling sensation on her chin. He is lapping it up like a dog. It feels so soft, like touching something silky, hot, cool and numb all at once. 

“Here Rey. You still look a bit thirsty. Be a good girl and open your mouth for me.” His voice again cuts through Rey like a fresh knife wound, it’s so hot and she feels his voice wrap around her like a second skin. Rey is struggling to understand the words he’s speaking and he repeats himself. He continues pacifying her dull whimpers by asking her to open ‘wider’. His face hovers over hers and she can see him spitting slowly into her mouth. Rey leans back into his broad chest anticipating whatever that’s happening.

Her eyebrows furrow a little, her mind seems detached from her. Like she’s in the back row of the cinema watching someone else operate her body.

“Now swallow.” He commands. His words draw her to the surface of recognition a little but there is still a barrier. Ben is peering down at her again and she feels so small and unsure of herself. His other hand is tucked around her waist and stroking her back. It feels quite nice and safe. She should listen to him right?

Her throat constricts. She can’t swallow, her body doesn’t remember how. He tries to guide her by pressing on her throat with a gentle pressure but it’s useless.

“Shit I shouldn’t have given you another dose. This feels like a human petting zoo.” She hears him say, but they go through one ear and out the other.

He’s gazing at her again in awe and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Her fingers reach out and poke his lips. He smiles and she delicately traces the outline of his teeth with her finger, afraid they’re like razors that will cut into her flesh. She can’t stop herself from stroking his sharp chin and then running her fingers through his soft hair. She can’t stop exploring. It feels like she’s been playing with his face for hours.

Suddenly, she swallows their mixture of saliva down her throat, and she regains some incoherent ability to mumble, “I-I’m-I can’t-t st-stop touch.”

“It’s addictive isn’t it.” He whispers condescendingly. “You know if you actually came for our appointment on time, you wouldn’t be in this predicament. Anyone who came in here after 10 would be drugged, because no one can remember that I was here.”

Rey’s fascination switches from his skin and hair to his eyes. Like pools of black ink and gold. She wants to dive into them. Ben strokes her cheek and her lips are trembling, mewling like she cant contain her excitement of being touched. It feels so wonderful. Her skin is itching to be touched, it comes alive. He looks adoringly at her and neither have looked away for a long time.

“Who am I kidding? I would’ve just started the robbery once you walked into my office. Wouldn’t be able to leave without you.”

Rey thinks she has stopped drooling but she can’t tell, because her mouth is numb. He prods her lips with a digit and slowly worms his way in. She’s licking and slurping messily. Drool dribbles down her chin again and Bens eyes keep growing darker.

There’s a gentle knock on the door.

“Fuck. I have to go do something baby.” He stands with her on his lap and she’s so surprised her body is uncontrollably slipping out of his hold and is bent over the desk. Ben licks his lips. “We’ll try this position later.” He grabs her under around her waist and is fixing her so she’s sat back leaning on the chair.

Ben leans in and crashes his soft lips against her. Rey is moaning unabashedly and they’re making such noisy, lewd sounds just from kissing. Her fingernails are scraping his scalp, mussing his hair desperate to tie him to her. His hands are resting on her knees, creeping up her inner thighs and hiking up her dress. As quickly as it started, he pulls away from her touch with a groan. She sees him grab a long menacing gun tucked underneath his desk and disappears from the room. Rey hears screaming and gunshots for a little while.

* * *

After a tedious amount of time, the shouting and gunfire has seized and Rey feels a bit more peaceful. The classical music has ended. Her headspace is still a mess and she is struggling to recognise where she is. When he returns, she can hear quiet sirens in the distance. Ben’s shadow looms over her. His eyes searching hers to check if she’s lucid or able to remember him. She blinks in a daze, but her lips twitch in excitement. A bulky black duffel hangs off his shoulders, blood splatters taint his white dress top which rings a silenced alarm bell in her head.

“Do you know who I am?” he firmly asks.

Before she can answer his question, a loud female voice interrupts. “Kylo! What the fuck are you doing! The cops are only a few blocks away! Get dressed we gots' to bounce.”

A skinny woman with sharp unsettling features and black makeup peers through the doorway which Ben is standing by. She whistles, “Careful with the dosage tiger, are you trying to turn her into a vegetable? Because she is fucked up. This angel has probably never even had a comedown before.”

Ben snarls in response.

“Alright I know when I’m not wanted.” She rolls her eyes defiantly. “But seriously hurry the fuck up. Leave her here-“

“I’m bringing her”

“You’ve already broken the no killing rule. This isn’t senior year, you aren’t going to relive that fantasy with Kaydel. Snoke is gone.”

“This is different,” he chuffs under his breath.

“Don’t lie to me. Now hurry the fuck up, I’ll be outside.” She glares at him and he slumps his shoulders in defeat. He scrambles through her small purse taking what he needs.

“My name is Kylo Ren and I’ll be coming back for you, sweetheart.” He turns to Rey fading in an out of consciousness and leans down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else been replaying that loop on twitter of Charlie in marriage story saying ‘sweetheart’??? I need my fix that shit could cure a stomach ulcer don’t tell me otherwise


	3. doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop a kudos if yall are enjoying this madness. Brightens my shitty bitter cold day<3

Rey spends a few days in the hospital completely in a coma. She and 16 other victims are all recuperating in the same shared ward. She’s struggling to retain her consciousness, but she doesn’t mind the tranquil darkness. Her sleep is only disturbed when other people in the ward cry or mutter to themselves, which happens a lot.

When the burly New York detectives came pressing for answers, she couldn’t offer them any information, much to their chagrin. She explains to them that her memory of that morning was a blank slate, virtually non-existent. She can barely recall making her merry way to the bank. It was the same for the other drugged hostages. Even though she can’t remember what happened, Rey knows it was something sinister.

Now, Rose and Finn are sitting on hospital stools by her sleeping side, Rose is holding her hand stroking it and whispering to Finn. He’s nodding his head feigning deep interest as he texts on his phone.

Rey blinks, groggily trying to rub her eyes but unable to lift her arms.

“Rey you’re awake!” Rose hugs her and cries into her hair. “I’m so glad you’re safe! Oh my God I can’t imagine. We caught the first flight to New York once a doctor called us on your phone.”

Rey feels numb but manages to find the strength to get her arms around Rose’s waist to pull her in. “Things are still blurry, I honestly don’t know what happened to me.”

Rose reluctantly releases her death hug grip and hands Rey a plastic cup of water. Rey freezes, staring at it for a moment before guzzling it. Finn’s phone rings loudly and a nurse doing patrol is telling him to turn it off behind the privacy sheet around her cot.

“Put that away FinFin. This is a hospital and it’s getting late.”

“Finfin really? I’m going to be sick” Rey croaks.

Finn scoffs. She clutches the handrail shaking a little. “I’m not kidding you foul git,” Rey dry heaves to the side of her cot for a second, accidentally missing the plastic bucket to projectile vomit directly onto Finns shoes.

He jumps and make a retching sound. “What the fuck bitch. You did that on purpose! These cost more than 3 months of your salary.”

“Piss off. I was almost murdered by bank robbers a few days ago, have had enough drugs pumped in me to put down a damn elephant and now I have to deal with your shitty attitude. The world doesn’t revolve around you and your fucking ego.”

He angrily marches up to Rey with clenched fists. Rose instantly rises to shield Rey and tries to placate him. “I think it’s time for you to leave. You also owe Rey an apology, she needs to recover, not be yelled at by my angry boyfriend.”

Finn clenches his jaw and storms off.

“Thanks Rose.”

“Ignore him you couldn’t help it.” Rose calls over a nurse and the two of them mop up the mess.

“I hate that your romantic getaway was cut early because of me-“

“Are you kidding? I’d rather know that you’re safe and sound over anything. None of this is your fault…things were getting a bit pretentious in LA anyways.”

“What, crafting phallic ceramics and tripping on acid wasn’t your cup of tea?” Rey smiles and her cheeks feel stiff. She hasn’t smiled in ages.

“That actually sounds pretty fun, but no, things felt a bit forced at the end of the trip.”

“Ugh. Also, I didn’t mean to snap at Finn earlier, I feel so ill and he was only fuelling my pain.”

“Nah, he deserved that 100%” she waved her hand in the air. “How do you feel?”

“I’ve felt better. But Rose,” She pauses. “I can’t stop thinking about it. Why did they have to drug everyone? It’s so scary not knowing what happened to me that day.”

“Don’t let it eat you up, um, they did a rape kit, right?”

“Yeah, it was negative. But I still can’t shake this feeling.”

“At least you weren’t shot in cold blood like others”

“That’s…morbid. Jesus.”

“Sorry. They’ll catch those guys eventually. Apparently –”

“Excuse me miss, visiting hours are over.” A deep voice cut off Rose.

Rey froze. Her body petrified, she can’t explain it but it feels like a hand just reached into her chest and strummed a chord.

A large hand grips the sheet sliding it open, a tall man enters the little space around the cot. Rey clutches Rose’s hand. Her eyes fixed on the clinical lab coat he’s wearing, refusing to look an inch higher.

“Rey what’s wrong?”

Rose senses something isn’t right and follows Rey’s line of sight to stare at the man. “Hey doc. Did you do something to her? ”

“I’m not a doctor. I’m from the toxicologist department, I usually work in another hospital but-“

“If you work in another hospital what are you doing around here?” Rose accused. Her fierce protectiveness was what Rey admired most about her.

“Relax. I’m here as a consultant for the 17 drugged victims in this ward. Including Ms Niima here.”

Rey felt gooseflesh prickle her arms when her name left his mouth.

“How do you know her name?”

“It’s pinned on her medical chart on the bed.” He said blandly.

“I see,” her eyes narrow suspiciously at him standing there unbothered. She turns to Rey and places her phone on her lap. “Since visiting hours are over, I’d better leave. Call me if you need anything.”

“Not Finn’s number?”

“No he was behaving like a massive dick, just call my number okay girl.” Rey nodded and Rose glanced at the man one more time before slipping through the sheet and leaving.

“Rey Niima. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kylo Ren. I’ll be working with your doctor and nurses to ensure you have a full recovery.”

Rey fought her body until she found the courage to verbally reply. “…Is that your real name?”

She still hadn’t seen his face. The prospect of seeing his face frightened her as much as that delightful, yet horrific tone in his voice. Her peripheral noticed a small facial movement. A smirk or raised eyebrow she wasn’t sure.

“I used to go by another name, you just can call me Kylo.”

“Right, erm” she squeamishly fiddles with the phone in her hands, “Kylo, not to be rude, but if you’re a toxicologist, shouldn’t you be working in a lab?”

“Yes, I heard voices in here and assumed it was Dr. Holdo. I’ve been looking for her.” He cleared his throat. “My mother was also a victim of the heist.”

Everything went quiet. Rey’s heart skips a beat and sags her shoulders in guilty submission. What the hell was she thinking? Vilifying this stranger.

She finally raises her eyes to meet the man standing at the end of her bed. He has black hair and a sad look in his dark eyes. It’s hypnotising and ridiculous how attractive he is. She releases a breath, unaware she’d been holding it in anxiously.

“I’m so sorry, that’s awful. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything, this tragedy has collapsed my judgment and made me paranoid. I genuinely hope your mum is alright.” Dispelling her uneasiness is hard, she tries for a gentle smile.

Kylo graciously returns it. It seems so warm and incongruent compared to the dark, chilling vibe she sensed at first. “Thanks. I get it. I’m going to look for the doc and see how my mom’s progressing. Hopefully, I’ll see you around and you start to feel better.” And he slips through the curtain.

“Thank you,” she whispers and reclines into the bed, turning away from where he stood and folding herself under the stiff cotton blanket. Rey sees his still shadow behind the wrinkled sheet as her eyes begin to droop.

* * *

Beeping noises and feet scuffling on the floor jolt Rey awake. She feels much less sharp than yesterday. A nurse is scribbling onto a checkboard and glancing at the IV drip she’s been hooked up to. Her nose is stinging with the overpowering stench of sterile disinfectant and bleach. She coughs and takes a large gulp of the water by her bedside.

“Good morning. Sorry about the smell, you’ll get used to it. I’m your nurse Zorii.” She’s quite tan and has long brunette hair swept onto one side.

“It’s horrid.” Pinching her nose exaggeratedly. “I’m Rey by the way.”

The nurse lets out a laugh. “How are we feeling today?”

“Groggy. I still feel like I’m in a dream.”

“That’s pretty normal you awoke from a drug-induced coma not too long ago.” She places a little pill cup on Reys’ tray. “Take these vitamins. No food for another day or two, I’m afraid it’s just saline through the drip for now. ”

“I’m okay with that.” Rey says, stroking her empty stomach. She feels a bit hazy and has no desire to engorge herself on hospital food anytime soon. The vitamins are swiftly taken and Rey sits up a little.

“And…Oh! Your friends left you a few books, I’ll leave them on your side table. Yell if you need me.”

“Thanks Zorii.” Rey smiles tiredly and grabs the first book from the pile. It’s Murakami's "The wind-up Bird Chronicles".

She’s a couple chapters in when she spots her late night visitor, Kylo Ren enter the ward, he’s sat chatting to another patient. He smiles at her and she quickly sticks her nose back in her book. Shit, he caught her staring. The book lowers and she peeks up to see him still watching her. His eyebrows are raised and he waves. Fuck it. She cheerfully smiles back, hopefully not reflecting her frantic thoughts.

Her attention lowers back to her book, trying to focus on an interesting development but finding herself too distracted by his presence. No man has never made her feel so conscious of her actions and speech. Uneasiness sits in her stomach, she chews on her lip to fight her urge to fidget. Get a grip Rey, she thinks.

Once she realises she has reread the same sentence several times, she resigns herself to play a game on her phone for a bit.

Damn you and your charm, Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I did a bit of light research about toxicology, didn’t delve that deep. I barely brushed the surface. I’ve probably portrayed the actual duties of the job very inaccurately lol. Before this I assumed you had to go to pre-med school to become a toxicologist
> 
> I guess fanfic has taught me something.. shockiiing


	4. mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotta dialogue ahead lol

“Morning Rey.”

Her body clams up involuntarily. She tries to mentally alleviate the tension. His voice seems to just naturally unsettle her and she isn’t sure why. Is she sensitive to his voice? What other underlying reason could there be? She pauses her sudoku puzzle and places her phone to her side.

“Hey Kylo. How are you doing?”

“I just had a nice chat with a gentleman down there about his violent bowel movements. Never been better.”

And just like that, the tension she held in her chest has fled. She tries to hold in her laughter, and she clutches her stomach.

“He’s looking over here now, you reckon he knows what we’re talking about?” she smiles, her stomach still sore.

“I don’t care. I’d have to be paid to listen to that story again, it was too detailed. Ugh.” He fakes a retching noise.

“Oh dear. Now I feel sorry for you.”

“You should talk to him before he’s discharged, I can tell he enjoys sharing that information with others, he'd happily tell you. It's top quality breakfast conversation.” The two share a cheeky glance and chuckle to themselves. Was he flirting with her?

“Alright Rey, I’m going to ask you a couple questions, just pertaining to your condition, nothing too personal.”

She nods her head, they spend the next 20 minutes being productive, Rey is answering each question diligently and Kylo is scribbling her answers down.

“Shouldn’t my doctor be asking me these questions?” She asks. “I haven’t been introduced yet.”

“Dr Amilyn Holdo. She’s divorcing her husband, so she’s been passing responsibilities onto the staff, although you didn’t hear that from me.” He winks. “She’s an incredible doctor, truly, you will meet her.”

Rey hums in understanding.

“An intern could be sitting here with you, but it’s more efficient when I directly ask the patient. Much easier to observe how their body is reacting to any chemical changes from the drug.”

“I see.” She notes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bore you.”

“No, I find it interesting! I’ve never met a toxicologist before. You must be really clever.”

“I wish, everything’s done by the books. It’s tedious, and can be pretty dull, but occasionally it yields a nice reward.”

“How modest of you.” Shit, she hopes that wasn’t too flirty. Rose was right she needs a good lay. “It sounds really complex and challenging.” Her guard slowly lowers, and she finds it much easier to engage with him than their awkward meeting last night. Her heart flutters in her chest.

“How about you? You look like a professional athlete. Badminton?”

“That was oddly specific.” She smiles. “Actually, I work in customer service, nothing as fascinating as your job.”

“Don’t demean yourself Rey, you’re better than that. Are you where you want to be right now?”

“I think it’s temporary. Once I save up some money, I want to get my Bachelors’ in Engineering, it’s something I’ve always been interested in.” she confesses.

“Wouldn’t have placed you as an engineer.” He laughs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re too pretty.”

Her eyes widen and her mouth tilts up. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“I concur. Flattery can get me everywhere.”

She narrows her eyes at this and he snickers.

“I’m happy you have goals and aspirations important to you, I know you’ll reach them, Rey.”

“You don’t even know me.” She deadpans.

“I can tell you’re super hardworking and have a lot of perseverance. After all, you’ve already made remarkable progress in your recovery.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I have to continue my rounds but I’ll check in with you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you later.”

Kylo seems to come off a little condescending, but she doesn’t mind. She thinks there’s a huge gap in their skill set, he specialises in such a difficult job, whereas she’s confined in a small office dealing with idiots over the phone. She appreciates his honestly and intelligence, and it’s refreshing talking to someone other than Rose. He’s been nothing but a respectful and great listener, he has no issue when asked to give his opinions. And his words of encouragement have succeeded in making her smile. Suddenly, her existence in this ward feels much brighter and she begins to forget about her hidden trauma.

* * *

The next morning, Rey finally gets to take her bath. She’s ecstatic, she doesn’t have bad body odour but it’s long overdue and past the acceptable point of basic hygiene. Kylo has obviously been putting up with her smell and is too polite to say anything. She hasn’t had an ounce of energy to remove herself from the comfort of the bed, but Zorii says she’ll be pushed there in a wheelchair and that there’s no need to worry. She’s helped into the wheelchair and she almost flops out of it twice.

She’s wheeled outside the corridor and it’s the first time she’s seen the outside of the ward. Everything has a similar stark, clinical decoration to it and there are flurries of doctors and interns rushing about. She’s pushed into a large room which has several bath tubs, some are already in use and Rey can see feet poking out and shuffling about underneath privacy curtains. It’s rather communal, but Rey didn’t seem to mind.

Zorii helps her undress and climb into the tub. She’s harshly scrubbed and cleaned with peppermint scented products. Her hair is conditioned and she missed its shiny lustre. Zorii returns to her side, helping her out, easing her back into the wheelchair. She’s patted down with a scruffy towel and tugs a set of newly laundered hospital robes back on. No underwear is provided because it’s easier for patients to use the bathroom.

When she returns, she’s back in bed. The sheets have been changed and she rolls onto her stomach inhaling the clean scent. She spots Kylo entering the ward, carrying 2 trays of the most bland looking hospital food she’s ever seen. They make eye contact and she twists to sit back up.

“Good morning Rey. I come bearing the finest Michelin star for breakfast.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I was bringing my moms’ anyways. You two are next to each other, I thought might as well,” shrugging his shoulders.

“Cheers.” She smiles timidly. Perhaps this was stretching beyond favouritism.

He deftly places her food on her respective tray. Rey brings the plate up to her nose and inhales. It’s watery chicken breast on a bed of white rice and steamed vegetables. There probably isn’t any salt in any of it. What a let-down. Her first solid meal and it doesn’t even have an aroma. All she can smell is the disinfectant that everything is coated in, she’ll probably still smell it a week after she’d discharged.

“Jeez, don’t look too happy” Kylo says.

“Oh no, it’s just-“

“I’m kidding Rey” he’s smirking using only his eyes, and it seems much worse . She feigns an angry face. “I see you’ve had the luxury to take your weekly bath. Good for you.”

“Yes! The smell of peppermint is so much nicer than the bleach used to clean these hallways.” She absently runs her fingers through her wet, silky locks. “I hope I didn’t offend you with my smell.”

“You didn’t, don’t worry.” The corner of his mouth raises a little, his eyes are dark and smiling, and it pierces Rey’s soft, weak heart.

Zorii walks over and swaps the emptying saline bag with a fuller one. She notices the food on Rey’s lap.

“Rey, we should at least wait another day until you eat solids. It might not stay down.” She chastises.

Rey’s gut twists in disappointment, loudly protesting. Kylo turns to Zorii serving what must be his most charming smile. “C’mon, the poor girl is starving.”

She turns way from his gaze, her hair sweeping over her cheek and hiding the slightest rosy tinge. It seems like Rey isn’t the only one who’s nursing a little crush, she thinks. How could anyone say no to him, Jesus. It’s his voice too, it’s so compelling. He could probably talk someone into blindly walking off a cliff.

“I’ll let it slide. I don’t want patients complaining about waking up in the middle of the night because of your groaning stomach.” She surrenders, before walking away to check on another patient further down the row of beds.

Kylo walks over to the cot beside Rey, on her left side, drawing the curtain aside to reveal an older woman reading in bed. Without even glancing up, she retracts her resting wrists from the tray and her plate of food is placed on the tray. “Hello Ben. Nice of you to bring me breakfast.” She says.

He kisses the woman’s temple and perches himself on the side of her cot. His wide legs are so long, his knees are pressed against Rey’s cot. “Mom this is Rey Niima, Rey, this is my mom Leia Organa.”

With the curtains no longer obscuring her view, she can finally see the patient lying next to her. “Rey. What a beautiful name.” Leia smiles warmly at her. Her greying hair is neatly kept in a braided bun, and her arms are gracefully crossed like an all-knowing monarch. She somehow seems more approachable than Kylo.

“Thank you Mrs Organa.”

“Leia please. I always feel ancient when people call me that.” She smiles and graciously picks up her fork and knife.

“Alright, eat up ladies.”

As bland and tasteless the food is, Rey inhales it all. She merely appreciates the act of chewing and mouth feel, which wasn’t particularly great but gave her something to do at least. The urge to lick her plate clean loomed over her like a cloud, but she wouldn’t dare with Ben and his mum being an arms length away. She hasn’t eaten properly in 4 days and it shows.

“Thanks again for bringing me brunch. Feels a bit like a hospital UberEats service,” she remarks.

“Anytime Rey.”

“I’ll rate you 4/5 stars.”

“Why do I lose a star?” He has a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“The food arrived cold.” She says sternly but is smiling.

“Actually, you let it sit untouched when we were talking.”

“There, so it is your fault. Your charming words and wit distracted me from the tasty meal in front of me.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

She scoffs. “Here’s your tip!” She stretches her arm to pinch the muscle just above his knee.

“Ow!”

“Drama queen.” She grins at him.

Neither of them are aware than another set of eyes are watching their exchange with interest. Leia lowers her stare and sips her tea, an idea brewing in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh this chapter is lukewarm. it's more about rey lowering her defences and them bantering back and forth.  
> Things will pick up. I was so excited I already wrote a few sexy scenes and daaamn its steamy. Should happen in a couple chaps?


	5. jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to separate myself from the darkness of this fanfic for awhile. I watched a Youtube video of Chris Hansen interviewing Canadian singer Shiloh who unpacks her horrific years of abuse by a Youtuber called Onision. It's super disturbing. A part of me kept drawing parallels between Shiloh’s abuser Onision with this fic and it was unsettling. Her story is fucked up, but I admire Shiloh’s strength for being able to share it. Strongly encourage y’all to watch it it’s a long video but super worth it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_0ssuQztj8
> 
> Alright now all aboard the train of deplorable perverts CHOO CHOO BITCHES!! This is a a long chap

Leia started complaining that Kylo weighs too much and he was going to tip the both of them off the bed. Now, he’s moved to a chair between the cots to face Leia and Rey. They continued chatting jumping around safe subjects like hobbies, jobs, university.

“You’re such a sweet girl, it’s a shame we’ve had to meet through this shared trauma.”

Kylo’s shoulder stiffen a little, but not enough to be noticed and he carries on with straightening Leia’s blankets.

“I’m trying not to look at it so negatively. Both of you have been lovely to me and I’m thankful to at least be joined by such pleasant company here.”

“You’re darn right. Maybe this has all been a blessing. In fact, you should join us for dinner sometime, I make an excellent beef stew and coleslaw.”

“I would love that. As long as you’re not inviting me out of courtesy, I don’t want to impose on your kindness.”

“Careful, you’re going to offend my mother.” He snickers, his eyes radiating with boyish amusement.

“Has anyone told you it’s rude to be too polite.” Leia huffs.

“No? But I accept your dinner invitation! There’s a marvellous bakery close to where I live, I’ll bring a fruit pie.” Rey is buzzing with excitement already.

“I’m looking forward to it. Now Rey, are you dating anyone right now?” Leia ponders.

“Erm...” she traces the rim of the cup of hot water. “Not exactly. I’ve been too focused on my job and trying to find a place to move into. That’s why I was at the bank, trying to talk my way into getting a loan, but I’m too exhausted to even comprehend moving right now.”

Leia hums to herself. “My son is single if you’re interested.”

“Mom!” his ears have turned pink and his eyes are shooting a warning glare. Both women erupt into laughter, one much more nervous than the other. “I’m perfectly capable of setting up my own dates, as is Rey, I’m sure.”

“Sure, sweetie.” She starts counting off her fingers, “he’s not the most social, works long hours, and has no hobbies that I know of, but he has a big heart.”

Kylo is resting his face in his hands, looking mortified. Rey is feeling a bit embarrassed, and tries to move past the awkwardness. “I think that’s something me and him can arrange on our own, thank you,” Rey finds the courage to say.

“Rey you don’t need to entertain my mother.” He sighs bitterly, running his large fingers through his dark hair, tousling it a little. His ears are almost poking it out and it’s so adorable, she’s fighting the will to not stare for too long.

“Alright, cool your jets. I’m going to use the bathroom kids.” Ben helps her off the cot and a nurse accompanies her out of the ward. He sits back down on the stool, sliding it a bit closer to Rey. He’s resting his folded arms over the beam on the side of her cot and within inches of touching her skin.

“I got you something.” Reaching into his inner lab pocket, he withdraws a miniature Tupperware of green jelly. She gasps. Her tongue aching to get a taste of something other than bland boiled vegetables.

“Oh my god. I’m salivating already,” she jokes.

The corners of Kylo’s lips curl. “You deserve something to make you less miserable in here. I know hospitals can be pretty suffocating.”

She feels her ears reddening and its bleeding into a light flush on her cheeks. Without further delay, Rey rips off the lid and shovels a huge spoonful into her mouth, happily getting to experience something with a sweet, limey taste. A moan slips out her throat, her eyes dart nervously at Kylo to find his eyes on her lips and she returns it with a beaming, grateful gaze smile. The jelly soon disappears going straight to the pit of her stomach.

“Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah it wasn’t that hard. Jelly is probably the only sweet food your body can handle right now.”

“Thank you. I think I’m constantly thanking you, I swear”

“Yeah, you have to stop or we can’t stay friends anymore.”

“We’re friends?”

“Yes? I hope so. I only make my special lime jelly for my friends.”

“Of course! It’s just I’ve only had Rose as a friend, because I was moving around a lot when I was younger.” Her arms shift uneasily. “Once I became an adult, I had no social skills whatsoever. Rose is the reason I still have my head screwed on right.”

“I agree your conversational skills are only subpar.”

Rey’s heart drops, then she spares him a glance and sees the crooked upward tilt of his mouth. Cheeky bastard.

“Ha. Ha.” She says dryly. “It’s a combination of social anxiety and struggling to trust people. But for some reason I find it really easy to get on with you.”

“I’m glad you feel that way Rey. I hope you know you can trust me.” Seriousness paints his voice but Rey is unable to realise this as he inches closer.

Out of nowhere, her vision sways a little. Tunnel vision is happening and all she can see is Kylo. A familiar wooziness creeps up on her, accompanied by a flash of desire. Instantly, she knows that the bottom of her hospital robe is getting damp. Oh god. Why is she suddenly feeling horny? Her celibacy isn’t that dire. She’s in a hospital and there’s nothing romantic about this place.

A halo of light glows around Kylo, like an ethereal, sacred being. He’s looking at her again, his cheeks have returned to their normal pale tone, much less bashful after the conversation with his mother.

He says something, but she couldn’t quite make it out. Kylo’s narrowing his eyes and smiling at her like he knows her dirty secret. It can’t be true. Her imagination is being cruel. With cheeks flushing and sweat trickling down her back, she’s trying to act normal. But it’s hard when he’s looking at her like that and all she can do is daze. His large hand has come up to grab her shoulder. A woodsy intoxicating scent permeates around her, it’s him, it’s all Kylo.

She chews on her bottom lip finding difficulty not to let out a moan or worse, rub her face into his neck so she can get a better sniff.

Stop being a pervert Rey, she chants in her head. This is her new mantra.

“Rey, are you okay? You’re sweating.” Concern is in his tone, but all she can think about is crude things he could be whispering into her ear while he’s on top of her. She recites her mantra. He’s brushing his palm against her forehead, and helping her lie back down. “And feverish, I’m going to fetch a nurse.”

“No!” she thinks it’s just her sexual frustrations sabotaging her, and would die if a nurse told her to just take a cold shower. “ I-I just didn’t sleep properly. I’m going to nap,” she says sluggishly.

“Rey-“

“Please Kylo!” She pouts and knows she’s being petulant. He sighs and pulls the curtain around them, shrinking the space they’re in. There is a familiarity with the walls closing in again, her heart is beating rapidly, but she can’t help chasing this adrenaline.

“Can you p-please leave your hand on my forehead, it’s cooling me down.”

He’s smirking and she can’t blame him, but it’s so soothing. If he was unaware of her attraction to him before, he most definitely knew now. Gentle fingers are sifting through her hair, moving it off her sticky face, it’s beyond intimate. She releases a sigh and subtly rubs her thighs together. His dark eyes have snapped to her thighs, but she can’t tell if she imagined it. Some of his black hair is tucked a little behind one of his ears, without even thinking, her fingers reach to caress it. He flinches and inhales sharply when she makes contact.

“What are you doing?”

“Please don’t hide them from me. I finally get to s-see them properly, and I love them.” He doesn’t respond verbally, only staring deeply in her unfocused eyes, which she assumes means ‘yes, you may touch them’.

She continues her unhinged ministrations for a short while, the cartilage feels a bit heated. It’s nice, and the perfect distraction from her drenched knickers. Ignore it Rey.

When a wave of tiredness washes over her, she lowers her hand back to the bed. “S-sorry you have to deal with my antics, also sorry about how I a-acted when we met …. I was so… I misjudged you…” She trails off, closing her eyes, now focused on listening to his deep voice.

“I don’t mind. I’ve been enjoying myself actually.” He lets out a husky chuckle that sends a shockwave straight in-between her thighs.

A smile graces her face and he’s still stroking her hair. She nuzzles into his touch, like a touch hungry child. Rey hears him release a shaky breath, before she’s lulling into the abyss.

* * *

When she wakes up, she smells steamed, plain hospital food wafting in the air. Leia is upright, scraping her food into a final mouthful, while simultaneously doing a crossword. She snaps her head over when Rey sits up for some water.

“When did I fall asleep?” Rey asks puzzled.

“Good morning, are you okay? Ben told me you weren’t feeling well and went to bed early.”

“Ben? Who’s Ben?”

“Oh. I mean uh-“ She clears her throat. “You should speak to my son about him.“

“Is he a nurse here?”

“No dear…If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my bath.” She quickly gets out of bed and leaves.

Rey thinks that little exchange was just bizarre, especially the part where she forgot to bring her towel to supposedly bathe. She wonders who Ben is. Suddenly, some of her memories from yesterday flash into her mind. Oh god, what did she do to Kylo. She couldn’t have actually fondled his ear lobes. She cringes and tries to force the thought out of her head. Hopefully he can forgive her.

Zorii spins around from a patient further down the aisle to dash to Rey’s side.

“Rey, what happened? You went to bed really early.”

“Can we talk in private?” Immediately Zorii whisks around to slide the curtain. Rey tries explaining her strange symptoms yesterday and how she originally attributed them to her feeling horny and the absence of sexual activity, which is due to her busy schedule, she makes sure to emphasise. Then she alludes to her hallucinations and hazy memory. She doesn’t mention Kylo taking care of her in case it puts him in a bad position.

“First of all Rey, this is a hospital. Don’t let be a fool and let any embarrassing symptoms prevent you from speaking to anyone here. We’re all human and experience similar things. You’re only halting your recovery when it’s my job to help you.”

“I know that now.”

“However, I do think it’s strange how it’s almost been a week. You shouldn’t be experiencing any residual after effects. These chemicals in your system seem to be stubborn with you.”

She sighed dismally. “Excellent.”

“Most of the other patients have been discharged or are feeling much more energised.”

Rey perks a little at that. “What are you saying?”

“I’ll inform Dr Holdo to take a look at you, we’ll probably just monitor you for another week and hopefully things will have improved by then.”

“Another week? I hope my health insurance is covering all this or I can kiss moving into my dreamhouse goodbye.”

Zorii frowns at that. “Believe it or not, a good attitude is just as pivotal to your recovery. Take these pills, they’re for your headache and help with any nausea. I’ll fetch some food for you in a few hours.”

“Thank you.” Rey tips her head back and swallows them.

Rey spends the next couple hours reading her book and gossiping to Leia about things they find annoying about men.

“My husband was an asshole, he took off with his mistress and all my money. That’s why Ben works so hard.” She says sadly.

Rey’s heart drops and she feels her eyes watering. “Kylo is lucky to have you. My parents borrowed a lot of money from dangerous people, so we always moved around. When it came to, they left me behind as collateral and I’ve been paying their debts since I turned 13.” Leia held her hands together, then made the decision to creep over to Rey’s small cot and give her a cuddle. The two of them are quite petite so it wasn’t hard.

“That is unbelievable, your parents need a serious kick in the ass. I’m so sorry Rey.”

“I like to think that they loved me, but it is what it is.” Leia wipes her tears for her.

“Bless you child, you have such a compassionate heart. You must be vegan. I’d think you would shed a tear for any animal. Even a mosquito.” She jokes.

“That’s not true, I eat meat sometimes. But I do sympathise with other animals, we’re all co-existing on this planet with abundance and life, floating through the vast emptiness in space.”

Leia stares at the curious girl like an alien. “Rey, how old are you?”

“I turn 23 this year.”

“Well. Aren’t you a bit young to be having an existential crisis?”

Kylo enters the ward and sees the two women joined together in one cot. He tentatively approaches them, like he’s afraid. “Hey, what’s going on?” He sees the wet stains on Rey’s cheeks and brandishes a tissue packet from his coat. “Were you crying?”

She remembers her embarrassing interaction with him last night and tries to forget it. She sniffles, giving him a watery smile, “I was. But I’m okay.” Leia gives him a glare and he’s standing stiffly for a minute before sitting himself on a chair on Lei’s side.

“When you’re let out, give me or my son a call, I want this dinner party to happen. You obviously need a drink, we’ll drink lots of vino and eat lots of cheese.”

“That sounds really nice. I rarely drink, just to warn you.” She giggles.

“No wonder you’re so sad. Booze will solve all your problems, or give you twenty more, it depends.” Leia laughs at Rey’s confusion. “I also want to let you know, I’m being discharged tonight.”

Rey’s smile drops and she feels lonely again. Rose hasn’t visited her in days and now one of her only companions at the hospital is leaving. Leia strokes her hair.

“I’ll see you soon child. In my absence, Be- I mean, Kylo, will look after you.”

Rey knows he will. Kylo leaves as Leia and Rey continue exchanging secrets and sad anecdotes. He cheerily returns a while later with two bowls of macaroni vegetable soup. He seems pretty spirited considering she groped his earlobes while hallucinating, if he can pretend it didn’t happen, well so can she.

“It’s the last supper! I know it’s only 4 o’clock” He says jokingly, but Rey feel the soreness in her heart. It’s fine. She’ll see Leia soon.

Rey’s phone rings and she fumbles under her books to find it. A few other patients give her a nasty glare. Shit. It’s her boss.

“You should keep your phone off in here Rey.” Ben says with a frown.

“Sorry it’s my boss, give me a second.” She presses answer. “Hello?”

“H-hey, how you doing?”

“I’m fine but I’m not allowed to use my phone in the hospital. I promise I’ll be back at work soon”

“Don’t! …We’re letting you go.”

“Lando, what the hell are you talking about?” She turns away from Kylo to try conceal her shock. “I’m recovering from a drug overdose as a bank hostage. You can’t do this.”

“…Sorry.” There’s a shaking edge to his voice. “Your boyfriend… never mind.”

A flash of uneasiness strikes her. “What boyfriend. What the hell is going on. Something happened, you don’t sound normal.” He seems distressed to Rey.

“Listen to me. I-It’s not your fault. Goodbye.”

“Wait!”

The calls ends and Rey is left stupefied. She tries calling him back but it goes straight to voicemail. Everything feels numb. How could her luck be this awful? And what boyfriend was he talking about? Was Lando using again? That was the only sensible answer. Quickly she remembers she’s not alone and turns to smile awkwardly at Kylo and Leia.

“Everything alright?” Leia asks hesitantly, while exchanging a look with Kylo.

“I think I was just fired.” Both their eyes widened at this. “But my boss didn’t sound like himself, I’m going to pay him a visit once I’m released.” Rey huffs out, pinching between her brows.

“What sort of person fires their employee when they’re recovering in the hospital. Fucking asshole.” Kylo growls. A shudder travels down her spine. It’s the first time she’s seen him pissed off, and sworn in front of her. It scares her a little. “I’ll come with you if you need me.”

Rey regains her focus a bit more, and her heart flutters at Kylo’s kind gesture. “I’d be so grateful.”

They finish their soups which have now gone tepid. The three of them list off the things they won’t miss when they leave the hospital, this dialogue drags on for a long, long time. There are too many things in this hospital which they’d like to forget they’ve seen.

“I’m going to miss getting pampered in those large bathtubs, and seeing your faces every day.” She’s not going to cry, that would be pathetic and only contribute to her sadness. It’s been a week and a half, but it feels longer.

“That’s sweet. But Rey those bathtubs are disgusting. Don’t forget I saw a crap next to my tub. Multiple times!” Leia exclaims and they all burst into laughter. “I will miss Ben bringing me my breakfast every morning.”

Leia freezes realising her mistake. And she smiles apologetically at Kylo, who sighs pensively. “Ben?”

“Yeah. It was my old name but I don’t go by it anymore, because I don’t deserve it.”

“Ben!”

“Mom it’s true. That person isn’t me, you’re the only one who calls me that.”

Rey feels a bit out of place and regrets asking him in the first place. “I didn’t mean to overstep and bring up any terrible memories, forget I asked.” She says stringing her hands together, trying to smile.

They both look at her sadly, recognising the forlorn expression on her face.

“No. I’ll tell you Rey, just not now.” His eyes are so open and honest, she can only silently nod in return. “I promise you.”

There is a bit of tension between Kylo, or Ben and his mother. Time ticks away and it’s the send-off. Kylo kisses his mothers cheek before turning around and leaving. Rey hugs Leia and they share a few sweet words. “I’ll see you on the other side child.”

When Rey has returned to her bed, Zolii arrives with a steaming plate of food. Her brows furrow when she notices Rey’s used bowl and dirty utensils left on her tray once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a sad lonely baby. I really enjoyed forming this motherly-daughter relationship between her and Leia, thought it was a bittersweet
> 
> Is Kylo a soft boy or a scary motherfucker?  
> The answer is both. This man is DERANGED, things don’t seem too awful atm because they’re written from Rey’s perspective kinda. It will escalate. huehue
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoy<3 I


	6. frazzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey spirals a little oh boy. Hope everyone’s having a nice, productive day!
> 
> btw we're slowly easing into the sexy times folks heeheeh FINALLY

After Leia’s discharge, Rey was feeling blue.

Leia was right about her sadness. She hated solitude and was longing for more. Now that she had been showered with generosity and kindness, she knew she would miss it.

With Rose, it was different. They were as close as could be, there existed a protectiveness and loyalty like no other, yet there was much less dependency. While Leia, she was like a regal yet cynical guardian angel. She fed her hard truths always laced with an edge of humour.

And Rey missed them both. She sent them a text containing her morose feelings. Now all that remained here was dark but kind-hearted, Kylo Ren. The handsome wild card who could be awkward and charming at the same time, he never failed to squeeze a smile or blush out of her. He always crossed her mind.

Rey snaps out of her self-loathing spiral when the familiar brooding black-haired man walks towards her, a woman wearing a white coat and a stethoscope hung around her neck is in stride with him. Her purple hair is bouncing with each step and Rey is mesmerised, unable to look away.

Dr Holdo introduces herself, her and Kylo are standing by her cot in private. Rey fails to ignore his distracting presence. Kylo is clicking a pen. His white coat is closed for once, it looks so neat and tidy. She feels the familiar ache return between her legs. Stop it, focus on the doctor, she reprimands.

“Rey, could you turn your phone off.” Kylo asks without glancing at her. She does as he requested, and hopes he’s still not upset about the whole Ben thing.

Dr Holdo is running through the typical tests, tongue depressor, temperature check, flashlight in the eye, and such. When the flashlight flickers off, Dr Holdo sighs.

“Your eyes are slightly dilated. Are you experiencing any loss of lucidity right now?”

“Not anymore. I’m just sluggish and have a minor headache.”

“Why didn’t you inform us immediately?”

“I… assumed I was ovulating and needed to take care of things. Sexually.” She couldn’t control the raging blush that coloured her cheeks, ears and back of her neck. Kylo’s stare was burning a hole in her head. Was it necessary for him to be here? His mother left an hour ago, it seemed like he wanted some space. “I didn’t want to cause a stir if that were the case.”

“How do you know it wasn’t the case.”

Rey felt her muscles loosen at the shift in topic. “Well, I felt quite feverish, light-headed and I hallucinated a little.”

“Could the drugs be flaring up?” Kylo asked Dr Holdo.

“That doesn’t make sense, it’s almost been a week and no one else is suffering residual symptoms. It should mostly be out of her system at this stage.”

“We can’t predict the full scope a person will react to a particular substance, there are too many variables to consider, and it would be especially hard in this case, with a drug we have little information on. Perhaps it was administered into the blood stream and there were dormant traces in her blood.” He reasons.

“That sounds like science fiction, we need plausible answers. Also there were no needle marks on any of the patients.”

“The ingredients and the state it renders its users in is still a mystery.” He pauses for a moment. “There’s a possibility the patients were forced to snort the drug and Rey could have recently inhaled what remained in her nasal passage. It happens with cocaine a lot.”

“That’s true. We’ll swab it for analysis. In fact, we’ll do that for the patients who haven’t been discharged yet.” Amilyn agrees.

“Personally, I don’t think there’s an issue, it’s obviously taking longer to leave her system. Let’s continue observing her for a week and see how she does.”

“Okay.” She turns her attention back to Rey. “Make sure you alert us immediately if this happens again. I’m going to fetch some coffee, do you want any?”

“That’d be great Amilyn.” Kylo nods.

“Make that two please.” Rey chimes in, only to earn an ‘as if’ look from the two of them. Dr Holdo briskly disappeared behind the separation sheet aside, leaving Kylo and Rey together. He pulls the chair to her side and plops down. This is the first time they’ve been alone together since her trippy episode. A phone buzzes, he reaches into his coat to sternly glance at his text, then tuck it away again.

“So, you didn’t want me to call a nurse because you thought you were horny?”

“Oh my god. Kylo.” Her hands cover her face, the blush has returned and she’s cringing so hard. Brushing this topic with Kylo felt obscene and it didn’t help the tingling she felt below her belly. “Please can we not talk about it.”

“Don’t be ashamed. Do you remember what we spoke about yesterday, I guess while you were a little delusional.”

“What are you referring to?” She quietly asks, peeking through her fingers. Her face is still heated.

“When you said you loved my ears, were you being serious?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t tease you about them.” She exclaims regaining some confidence in her voice.

“You also told me not to hide them. Now I’m telling you not to hide yourself.” He moves from the short stool to sitting atop of bed facing her.

“Also I want to erase any concerns you have about this residue obviously still in your system. My professional opinion is that you have nothing to worry about, it may take longer than the other patients, but you’ll receive the best care here I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Her lip trembles.

“Absolutely. I would never lie to you Rey.”

She feels herself swept into the trusting glint in his eyes. Without a second thought, Rey leaps into his lap, her arms stretch across his wide torso. Fresh tears are flowing out of her eyes, wetting his coat, unable to hold back her sniffling. There’s no hesitation as his arms wind tightly around her, meshing them together like a completed puzzle. Her head tucks perfectly under his chin while he strokes her shivering back.

“Th-thank you again Kylo. If you weren’t here, I’d be so lost and lonely.” She’s weeps softly into his chest.

“You won’t get rid of me that easy.”

They stay like this for awhile. Rey’s sniffling has slowed and her tears have dried. The heat between her legs has returned and suddenly her breasts are aching to be touched. Now she can’t ignore it. She nuzzles her face into his neck and hears a sharp intake of air.

His hold is severely dizzying and Rey finds herself sinking deeper into the embrace. That familiar woodsy scent wraps around her, it’s a little mustier around his nape. It must be from him running around the ward, kitchen and lab all day, she thinks. A sigh slips through her mouth, dainty fingers clutching at his coat and breasts rubbing lightly against his chest. If she possessed any clarity, embarrassment would take over. But she wants him to notice a little. Realise the effect he has on her.

Her breath is coming out a little heavier now, panting on his pale skin, there’s gooseflesh on his neck. The feeling of his heart racing against her rib cage only makes hers surge.

“Kylo,” she pants out. Her thighs are rubbing together and she’s squirming a little. He knows she’s turned on. She hears him swallow, arms coming to clutch her waist. Oh. He knows. Dropping lower and lower, her sides are being stroked and then stilling her shaking thighs. His hands are a little clammy, probably hesitant and testing. She’s practically quivering in anticipation. Just a little higher.

“We shouldn’t.” His deep, steady voice reverberates into her chest and she’s tugging his coat even harder. She missed his sexy voice. All this sexually charged silence is too much.

“Could be the…drugs again?” he rumbles.

She opens her mouth but says nothing, because she truly doesn’t know. Is it the drugs? Maybe. She’s too horny to care. All she wants is for him to shove his fingers inside her and fuck her into another dimension.

He’s questioning his morality and needs a little nudge.

Rey sits back on her calves, rising to press their cheeks together, dragging his short stubble across to prickle her skin. Her fingers are tracing his back persuasively. “Please.” She whimpers into his reddened ear. He releases a groan next to her. She’s so wet, it’s dripping through her folds and leaving a puddle on the bed due to her absence of underwear. The grip on her thigh has strengthened, his hand slips under her gown and a knuckle brushes against her bare pussy. A moist squish fills their enclosed space. It’s silent for a moment until Kylo growls.

Unable to withstand it any longer, his sharp face turns to her and leans in, their lips brush against each other, sharing a chaste kiss. It’s not enough. Kylo yanks her closer, tangled his fist in her hair, prying her mouth open with his tongue. She eagerly explores his mouth with fervour, enjoying the way their lips feel forced together. His long nose is running against her cheek and she can feel his hot pants heating her face. The sheer desire between them in their little cot is spurning her to take things further. One of his digits stroke her nether lips, prodding and stroking.

The curtain draws a little, a set of black eyes catches them embracing and yells, “what the fuck.”

* * *

“Rose! Pipe down!”

Kylo’s eyes briefly glance at his watch and he curses under his breath. The pair had ripped away from each other once Rose made her entrance.

“Rey, what the hell I thought this guy assaulted you or something.” Both Rey and Kylo physically wince at that.

“God no. He just gave me a fright, I was a traumatised after everything that had happened.”

“Are you sure? It seemed like you knew him.”

“Seriously?” Kylo protests.

“Look pal, can you give me some privacy with my best friend?”

“Kylo would you mind coming back later?” She reaches for his shoulder but he tears out of her grasp. She’s stunned by his fast rejection. Suddenly, he’s gone like a storm leaving only the sheet flapping behind him.

“Great.” Rey puffs under her breath.

“Okay. Explain this to me. This definitely breaks some code of ethics. And, you didn’t answer my texts.”

“Sorry I had to turn my phone off. Rose, I love you but I think you’re overreacting about him.”

“No I remember exactly what happened. I’ve never seen anyone so damn horrified of someone’s voice, it was like you seized up. I’ve _never_ seen you react like that Rey, ever.”

“It was just a scare. I didn’t even know him then.”

“You’re not listening to me. You may not have recognised him, but your body did. It could sense something not right about him. My instincts are telling me the same thing, you need to stay away from him. Please.”

“I can’t. He’s been so kind to me, both him and his mother-“

“His mother??” She yelled.

“She was in the bed beside me, but she was discharged last night, also a fellow victim of the heist.”

“Jesus. What an unlucky coincidence.”

“Yeah, well, if you just get to know him, he’s lovely. I completely misjudged him and I want him in my life as a friend, maybe more…if he doesn’t hate me now.” She sighs dramatically.

“I’m not convinced.”

“Okay, that’s good enough for me. I mean, me and Finn don’t get along.”

“…Fins and I broke up.”

“What!” Rey gasped. “Shit, I’m so sorry, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just needed a bit of time and wanted to tell you in person after I got your text.” She sniffles. “Why aren’t you throwing confetti and singing hallelujah?”

“I’m not that mean!” Rose spares a watery smile and the two girls share a hug.

“Once you’re let out, let’s party. Finn left those shoes you threw up on at my dry cleaner’s. If I sell them I can buy us rounds all night.”

“Oh Rose. I missed you.” They burst into loud fits of laughter, tears streaming down their smiling faces. This stretches into half an hour. And Rose is forced to leave because she is disturbing the peace. They part with a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cockblock but I fucking love rose HAHHA mum of the year
> 
> Oooo kylo is sinking his claws into rey. Manipulating and dismissing her real fears eee. He’s a smart man. Able to act so normal, yet has dark tendencies.


	7. fingerbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy👉👈🥺 i appreciate your patience this is going to be a longer chapter! love you guys! hope everyone is staying safe
> 
> If you can’t tell by the title.. things are getting muy picante, enjoy the flaming experience

When Kylo didn’t bring her breakfast the following morning, it basically confirmed all Rey needed to know. Obviously, he was mad, and to rub it in, he didn’t visit her the entire day. He was avoiding her. But why? Because of Rose’s intrusion on their little tryst?

A fucking intern came to drill her about her condition this time. He wasn’t kidding about their incompetence, it felt like they were going around in circles for an hour.

She spent the entire day moping, trying to busy herself with her books but failing to pay any attention. All her thoughts were of him, swimming around her head. It had barely been a day and she missed him. She doesn’t know where his lab is, she can’t leave her cot and if she asks someone to bring him, he could refuse and that would be downright embarrassing.

When five days have passed and he hasn’t made a single appearance, she’s extremely worried. This needs to be resolved, she can’t bear the absence of him.

Zorii makes her way to Rey with a hot tray of food, this time she gets some bread and juice on the side.

“Hey Rey. How’re you feeling?”

“Fine.” She grumbled.

“I noticed Kylo hasn’t brought you food for awhile.” Rey’s ears perk at his name. “I know you’re friends but I think it might be best, it was getting a bit inappropriate. If he continued it I was going to have a word with him.”

“Yeah well now you don’t have to.”

“Sorry hun. If there’s anything I can do to cheer you up let me know.”

“You can tell me where his lab is.” She says coyly.

“Guess I walked into that one. I can’t Rey.” She tensely smiles before leaving the ward. It’s only Rey and some old geezer on the far end, close to the toilets. A nurse comes in and is changing his saline. Maybe he could help her.

* * *

Rey jiggles the laboratory handle. It’s locked and requires a special card to enter. She sighs and dejectedly lowers herself to the floor, leaning back against the wall. At least the floor of a hospital is clean. A tedious hour passes and she’s about to nod off when the door whisks open. Kylo struts out and freezes at the sight of her.

“Hey. Can we talk?” He silently nods and gestures for her to come in. It’s a regular office space, with desks, computers and sheets of data strewn about. Of course Kylo’s desk is the tidiest. She joins him on one of the high stools across from him.

“I’ve got some jelly if you want.” He cracks open a Tupperware. Rey accepts it graciously, then scarfs it down.

After eating her jelly, there’s a pause. She has to be the one to fix this.

“Are you mad at me?” she starts, “I’m sorry about Rose, she’s an amazing friend and can be super protective.”

“It’s not that, well it did sting but the point is, I got carried away. Rey, I’m someone of authority. It can’t happen again. Right now, I’m abusing my position.”

“I’ll take full responsibility.”

“It doesn’t work like that. It will be seen as me taking advantage of you. We can’t.” He stands and is about to clear her out of the room.

“I don’t think you believe that.” She’s up and pressed on her toes, her lips clashing against his. At first he remains completely slack. Frustrated and about to pull back in resignation, but then his hand roughly wraps around her waist, moulding them together. Her hands are up in his hair, slipping through his thick locks. His mouth chases hers, dipping his tongue in, they both groan. It’s been almost a week and she is a woman starved for his touch.

Slick wetness is running down her thighs. Some of it patters on the floor. His member has hardened and is bumping against her stomach. Her mind is feeling hazy again.

“Ngh Kylo.” She moans, kissing his jaw, then down his neck.

“Fuck Rey. You are irresistible.” Out of nowhere, his hands are gripping her ass, groping and memorising its shape. “I really want to see you cum.”

She has earthquake vision. Everything is shaking slightly and all she can do is whimper.

“C’mon Rey.” His fingers are edging near her pussy and he can feel the heat immediately. She forces herself closer to his finger but he keeps pulling away, smiling as he does it.

“Please. I-I need you inside.”

“Oo. It sounds like you want more than my fingers.” She nods her head, cheeks ablaze. Rey was a little flustered with his dirty talk. She’s never been spoken to this crudely, but her head was spinning and all she wanted was for him to drive into her.

“Do you want to feel this-“ He places her small hand over his bulge.”-fuck you until you forgot your own name?” It twitches a little as she grips it, running up and down the stiff length, she swallows the collected saliva in her mouth.

“Yes Kylo.”

“I could spread your legs and take you over my desk.” He’s fully smirking now, his eyes twinkling in excitement and she can hear him panting down at her. It’s a sight to behold.

“But I won’t.” He drags.

She squeaks feeling annoyed. “Tease,” she curses under her breath.

“What was that?” He pinches her nipple through her gown. “Ah!”

“I’m sorry, I just,” she pants, “want us to feel good together.”

His eyes soften a little but he doesn’t submit to her demand.

“Suck on these first.” He prods her lips and she’s baring her mouth open to roughly suck and slobber on his two fingers.

“You can take another.” Just like that, he slips a third in her mouth, she’s choking and thinks she isn’t even sucking at this point. His fingers are just thrusting inside her hungry mouth. Then he withdraws them. Dripping her saliva everywhere. It’s running down his wrist and forearm. He smiles at her and leans in for a kiss. Her mouth is so wet, and their kisses are loud and messy, groaning as their tongues collide.

His hand slip under her gown are tracing her wet lips. She’s sopping right onto his palm. He wiggles a finger across her seam and an obnoxious, squishing sound is made as it enters. His finger is much bigger than her own. It curls to rub that sensitive spot her fingers are too short to reach. She’s moaning so shamelessly. Her nails dig into his shoulders, neck and she’s trying to keep eye contact, while he wrenches another inside her. Her vision is swaying, she retreats to rest in the nook of his neck, whimpering into it, scared she can’t stand upright for much longer. Wet kisses are left on his neck.

The pressure of him thrusting into her and rubbing her clit is electrifying. Like a bolt of lightning, she cums violently. Biting into his shoulder and crumbling into his hold. She reaches for his stiff member, but he pushes her away. “Another time baby.” He says as he adjusts himself. After a few minutes of them recollecting themselves and tidying up, Kylo turns to her.

“I really like you Rey. I hope you know that.”

“Me too, I care about you so much, please don’t avoid me again.” Her heart tugs thinking about it.

He smirks. “I promise. But I’m going to be quite busy this week, as much as I’d like to play with you.” They tightly hug and he kisses the column of her throat. She shivers.

“Maybe it’s for the best. It would be hard for me to see you and not be affectionate.” She confesses. “Zorii is already suspicious with you spending so much time with me. I was quite anxious you were going to get in trouble.”

His eyes darken and a brow raises at this. He sucks his teeth like he’s annoyed. “Is that so. Just do what I do. Ignore her.”

* * *

The next morning, Kylo brings her breakfast. Zorii is lurking at the entrance pushing a patient in a wheelchair, she sends Kylo a glare, to which he ignores.

Rey eats up happily next to him. He looks around the ward quickly and stands to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Gotta get back to work. I’ll see you later.” She waves him goodbye.

Minutes turn to hours as she resumes her reading. Although she misses Kylo and hasn’t seen him since the morning, she feels more reassured. No more ghosting her, thank God for that. Her heart couldn’t take much more.

Their little breakfast routine continues throughout the week and at the end of it, Dr Holdo drops by for a visit.

“Well, it seems everything is in working order Rey. You’ll be discharged tomorrow.” She says cheerily.

“Fantastic. I can’t wait to get out of here. The first thing I’m doing is getting some Maccies.” Both Dr Holdo and Kylo raise a brow. “Oh – it’s what we brits call McDonald’s.” She lets out a giggle.

“Interesting. Well, rest up Ms Niima. It’s been a pleasure taking care of your recovery.” Amilyn says primly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She leaves the ward.

“I’m kind of excited to go on dates with you in the outside world.” She flushes. “We are dating right?”

Kylo masks his laugh by coughing into his fist. “Yes baby, we are.” He smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Good. I think I’m going to miss you. We’ve been spending so much time together, it’s going to be weird not seeing your face all the time.”

“Agreed, if it’s not too much for you maybe we can do something tomorrow night. How about dinner?”

“I’d love that.” She beams. “You pick the place, I’m not fussy I can eat anything.”

“Perfect, I’ll text you details later.” He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving the ward. Rey can barely contain her happiness and rolls over to muffle an excited squeal into her pillow. It’s been so long since she was genuinely this excited for a date. She texts Rose that she’s being released tomorrow and asks for a change of clothes. Rose obliges and says she’ll be there for her discharge.

The next day rolls around and Rey is practically bouncing around in her cot. Zorii leads her to the bathroom for her final hospital bath. This time she doesn’t require any help, she hums to herself while rinsing out the suds in her hair.

“Well. Someone’s cheery today. Finally being released eh?” A woman in another bath yells across to her.

Rey grins back at her. Nothing could ruin this day. She has a date tonight with her man. Wow. What a thought.

She climbs out of the tub and towels off. Zorii walks over with clothes in her hand. “Your friend Rose dropped these off for you. She’s in the waiting room right now. You just need to sign some paperwork at the front and we’ll let you go.”

Rey nods in understanding. She gets dressed into her clothes. They’re actually Rose’s but she doesn’t mind. It’s a cotton, yellow spaghetti strap dress and some brown slippers. Oh, she’s also wearing underwear too. A black thong. Feels a bit strange to have that part of her covered after going so long without.

She walks through the hall towards the front desk. Suddenly, she yelps at the sensation of her bum being pinched. She snaps her head at the perpetrator and sees Kylo innocently whistling. Two can play at that game. Rey returns the gesture and he startles, clearly he wasn’t expecting that reaction from her.

A grin is across her face as she wraps an arm around him. He nuzzles into her hair and presses a kiss on her head. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah. Text me when you’re home.” He says.

“Alright. I can’t wait.” She smiles before leaving his hold. Arriving at the front desk, she’s pushed towards a bunch of papers and documents she has to quickly sign. A bag of her belongings is handed to her and she enters the waiting room searching for Rose.

“Rey!”

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Rose tugs her into a squeeze. “Thank fuck you’ve finally been discharged. Let’s go out tonight.” They make their way outside to the carpark.

“I can’t tonight Rose. I have a date-“

“Lemme guess. With Kylo, the creepy guy at the hospital. What does he do again?”

“He’s a toxicologist. Anyways, let’s take a rain check for now. I don’t think I’m feeling up for a big night anyways. Gotta rest up.”

Rose unlocks her car and the two buckle in. “Rest up? What are you, in your mid-30’s? No. You’re 22 with vigour and youth. You’re not doing any resting up with Kylo tonight, I guarantee that.”

Rey blushes, trying to ignore her comment. “Now who sounds like they’re in their 30’s?” Rey says dryly.

“Fine. I’ll let you off this time grandma, but I am dragging you out at some point.”

Rose drops her off outside her building, the two hug and then she drives off.

Rey heads inside. There’s a layer of dust coating all the surfaces in her apartment and a pile of laundry she shouldn’t have put off before she was hospitalised. She did not want to sniff those. She empties the hamper into the washer, also throwing the white dress she had worn at the bank heist. It had some strange clear stains on them, hopefully they come out in time for her date tonight.

A beauty self care treatment is critical for her evening. She applies a hair mask and facial to dry while she tweezes her brows and gives herself a manicure and pedicure. Finally, she showers and removes any trace of body hair she had grown over her hospital stay.

The day passes fairly quickly with Rey running around cleaning up and grooming herself. Before she knows it, it’s almost time to leave. Rey slips into her white dress that she washed earlier, dabs on a little perfume and straps in her familiar kitten heels.

It’s show time.

* * *

Gotta plug the [twitter](https://twitter.com/purrrkittyy) handle, give it a follow xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. it was my bday yesterday. turned 22 but feeling 50 and ready to retire uwu


End file.
